


Firewater

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Sexploration [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Begging, Bloodbending (Avatar), Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Male Submissive, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, implied marriage, zuko and katara continue being kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: “You’re really getting off to this? You’re more perverted than I thought.” Zuko couldn't think of a clever retort so he just shook his head foolishly forgetting the dark, denying his growing erection. "Still want to have fun, your highness?" Zuko choked out a response."Wait, i-it has to be the wine." A breathless nervewracked laugh broke through him. Katara smirked and stroked under his chin slowly enjoying the hitch in his breath."Oh please," even though he couldn't see it, she couldn't help but to let her eyes roll, "we both know what you want. And I'm going to give it to you." Zuko smiled sheepishly."You're going to let me go?" She chuckled as her hand slid down his body before roughly grabbing his cock."Nope."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sexploration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808122
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Firewater

The first thing Zuko noticed coming back into consciousness was how tight the ropes were around his wrists. His body was sluggish and his thoughts were on. slow. His head lulled, his eyes going in and out of focus as they crossed. Come on Zuko, remember. He chided himself. Slowly closing his eyes, hearing the sound of his own breath, Zuko remembered watching beautiful dancers as he was nursing his wine which his lovely entertainers were quick to refill. Not that he minded much, the buzzing feeling was nice as it hummed through him, forgetting his problems for a while. One dancer in particular caught his eye, her exotic hips swaying to the beat and the enticing look on her bright blue eyes called the drunk royal to her siren song. He smiled as she grinned once he spread his legs cockily, his eyes burning with carnal want as he stared her down. It had been so long and he had been so alone. How he wanted someone to quench the flames of lust he had kept to himself. She danced her way to him making him aware of how thin their dresses were kick-starting his imagination as he watched the fabric cling to every movement. She swayed past him, still within reach as she topped the wine once more bringing it to his lips this time, prompting him to drink, as her hand snaked across his thigh. He stared into her eyes, a silent plea for her, which she answered sliding onto his lap getting a taste of his want against her leg. Gracefully, almost like a queen she placed the wine down, her hand finding place at his jaw slyly pulling it towards her lips. His breath hitched, and his grip tightened on the physical want as his eyes closed only to fall into black. Clarity coming back to the Prince, he began to take in his surroundings to the best of his ability. Darkness ruled over direct sight and as he experimented with movement he discovered he was bound. Footsteps made his body stiffen as fear shot down his spine like cold lightning. Zuko didn't speak in fear of upsetting his possible captor. 

"You're being quiet." A female voice sounded. He knew this voice, he just couldn't place it yet. "Wise. But don't worry, I'll get you to scream soon." A shiver raced down his back at the sneer in her tone. Zuko took in a deep breath steadying his voice. 

"What do you want from me?" He noted the grogginess that still lingered in his voice and the faint taste and smell of alcohol on his breath. He hadn't been out for long. The woman behind him hummed as she began to move again. 

"What do I want....? I don't know...maybe just for you to suffer for once. Instead of you bringing the suffering." She shrugged. "I mean...that's a good start at least." Zuko couldn't help but to gulp at her words. 

"Oh don't worry, your highness, we need you alive. You're no good dead. The ransom would cut in half, easily." Zuko couldn’t decide if he was relieved or mortified. Footsteps sounded louder in her ear as he deeply inhaled before breathing out a small flame piercing the darkness that shrouded him as she came closer. Once again, he saw those bright blue eyes, gleaming with a different purpose now before the flame died and darkness ruled over his sight again leaving a shadowed figure, hiding her features. 

“It’s you. The dancer from before.” He said quietly. The head nodded and even though the prince couldn’t see, he knew she had a devious smirk on her face. 

“It is.” She confirmed, her voice dripping with malice. “Not much you can do about it.” The Prince started struggling against the bindings he was in, shivering from fear and the chilling surroundings. His breath was warm against the cold air, small puffs fading into the air. That was until everything stopped all of a sudden. His body felt rigid and he could feel every part of his heart working at that moment. His body had seized, a vice grip attacking his own body as he pushed to stare in the direction of where he thought the beautiful dancer was. 

“W--wha...” He wheezed, surprised to be so out of breath from speaking. 

“I’d stop talking...your highness.” The woman sneered. “It’s just going to be harder for you.” His own body felt forgien and lead-like, as he watched the silhouette move much to his horror, his body following like a puppet. His breath quickened, seemingly the only thing he had control other than his sight. Dread shot down his spine wondering if she could control his eyes too. His body slumped as he crumbled to the ground catching breath he didn’t know he had lost. 

“H-How...?” He huffed, his long hair splayed over him. “H-how...are...you doing...this?” He didn’t have to look up at the confident girl to know she was smirking. He was given no answer. He watched in horror as she motioned downwards, his body following suit as he spread open his legs, panting at the strain he felt staring at his captor’s silhouette. 

“Please...you want money? I can give you money~” He quickly bargained feeling air return to his lungs. 

“Shut up, you’re getting pathetic. Where was all that bravado when I was dancing for you?” She sneered. “You opened your legs then.” Zuko’s chest heaved. 

“That was before. I just wanted a fun night.” He pleaded. 

“Oh,” Katara cooed in mock pity, “must be so hard being a spoiled prince.” The Prince kept silent much to his captors' pleasure. “You will know true suffering soon.” Zuko looked down shaking. Katara smirked eyeing him up and down before stopping at his hips. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Zuko dared to ask. Katara smirked and rose an eyebrow. 

“What’s going on down here?” His eyes widened as he felt his cock pulse as she spread his legs wider much to his dismay. A condescending laugh erupted from her as she looked back into his fearful eyes. 

“You’re really getting off to this? You’re more perverted than I thought.” Zuko couldn't think of a clever retort so he just shook his head foolishly forgetting the dark, denying his growing erection. "Still want to have fun, your highness?" Zuko choked out a response. 

"Wait, i-it has to be the wine." A breathless nervewracked laugh broke through him. Katara smirked and stroked under his chin slowly enjoying the hitch in his breath. 

"Oh please," even though he couldn't see it, she couldn't help but to let her eyes roll, "we both know what you want. And I'm going to give it to you." Zuko smiled sheepishly. 

"You're going to let me go?" She chuckled as her hand slid down his body before roughly grabbing his cock. 

"Nope." With a groan he threw his head back as she stroked his throbbing mass reveling in how he shook underneath her, fighting off moans through grit teeth. It seems she knew just how to please him as his moans grew louder and more needy as she continued to stroke him, pulsing in her hand. With her other hand, she undid the ropes keeping him in place as she tightened her grip. Zuko bucked in her hand much to his horror and her delight. Pulling him by his hair, she forced the captured Prince down on the ground and kept him in place with her hand on his chest. As she leaned forward, Zuko felt s small pouch on her side. With a small smirk, he kicked it off letting the water dump on the floor with a satisfactory sloshing sound puddling around them. The water bender, unamused stopped and got up bending the water with her to around his limbs and freeze them smirking at his protests.   
"You're not very smart are you?" She teased. With a lick of her lips she pulled down his pants off his bulging boner. Liberated against the cool air, Zuko shuddered in a mix of horror and pleasure. 

"Wait... please I'm sorry!" He began hastily. Katara just laughed stepping over him making sure he was between his legs. 

"I'm just giving you what you wanted earlier." She snickered as she rolled her hips grazing her lips over his tip. The pulses stung the prince with brutal euphoric want as his muscles spasmed, desiring to follow the foreign heat above him. Katara chuckled coldly as she cupped her hand making the man underneath stiffen and freeze as she lowered herself on him making her throw her head back as she growled in pleasure. Zuko couldn't scream or protest as shock and her control over him seized everything but his heart and his eyes as he watched in horror at the dancer's silhouette bounce on his cock. The warmth of her was damning and the sound of him impaling her made him want nothing more than to melt the ice he was encased in and break her. A choked out moan escaped as she laughed breathlessly rolling her hips. 

"Now I see where your cockiness came from~" she moaned out keeping her balance with a hand on his chest. She laughed nearly wildly feeling his heartbeat speed up as she gryrated on him feeling evert inch of him stiff and hard inside her. Everytime she tightened she could feel every part of his dick carving his shape into her even though she was the one in control. Zuko let out another groan as he kept his eyes on her darkened form. 

"H-How?" He nearly screamed as she bounced again at a faster rate the sloppy sound of his length impaling again and again driving him mad as he realized he couldn't even throb or pulse with her working his body. A whine struggled out of his body as she tightened up and pulsed around his length. Despite being completely still, he felt every lick of the stimulating flames she burned him with. Pained and blissful groans and gasps escaped him as she continued her onslaught, her own soft moans harmonizing with him. Fire built up and burned inside him capping at his crotch. It was at that moment, Zuko realized to an extent of what was happening. The fire grew at his hips as she slowly ground on him with every meeting of their hips. He wanted to blows wanted to coat her completely, but he couldn't. Zuko was well aware now that the dancer above him was keeping him from sweet release. But that didn't stop him from begging. 

"Please..." He wheezed out desperate to buck, desperate to move, to throb inside her, to feel his own body. 

"What a good little Prince," she laughed, "you remembered your manners." The tone was nothing short of mockery and Zuko hated that it went straight to his controlled dick. Katara moaned grinding on him, losing her resolve as she panted. He managed to throb inside her the pain synonymous with pleasure as he choked out a groan. She gasped feeling him pulse inside her.   
“Where’s all the bravado now?” She grinned slowly moving off of him shuddering from the emptiness inside her. Cool air now hit his stiff cock, earning an agonized whimper as Katara melted the ice and released her captive letting him unceremoniously flop to the ground his body feeling limp as she bent the water back in her pouch before stepping over him again sitting on him keeping one hand on his chest, feeling his aching cock pulse and throb in need against her back. She chuckled as he panted relieved to feel his body as his own again as she stroked his hair with a smirk before he felt his body lift up again much to his horror. 

“Wait. No. please!” He gasped out no longer throbbing as his cock stood at attention again, a chill shooting down his spine as a hand reached back and stroked it, his nerves on fire, yet he couldn't do anything about it. With a sadistic giggle, she stroked his length slowly watching his body shake, even under her control. 

“Please what, sire?” She smirked. “What is it that you need from me?” He let out a struggled whine once more, tears pricking at his eyes as a sniffle came from him. Katara sighed softly and moved back lining himself up with her again before impaling herself on him groaning once more from the thickness of him. Releasing his body he used all of his strength to grasp her and pump in her as she clawed up his back throwing her head back as he attacked her neck. 

“You lasted longer this time.” She choked out. Zuko said nothing marking her hungrily a strong shaky hand tightly gripped in her locks. She tightened up around him drenching in his newfound desire to carve himself inside her. “A-Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, rolling her hips with him. Zuko nodded and kissed her neck sweetly stroking her hair bucking up into her. 

“I know I’m in really...” he slowly licked up the side of her neck, “...really good hands.” He growled feeling her shiver in his arms as she melted into his touch, relaxing and letting him dominate now, letting herself give into his power. His heart raced as she whimpered out his name so deliciously in his ear only for him to hear. It only seemed to egg him on as he flipped their positions, pushing himself deeper in her, relishing in the gasped out cries of his name before they both unwound in each other, the afterglow blissful and mind numbing as he lay his head on her chest. Katara let her hand drift through his smooth locks noticing how long it had gotten over the ears, and how much she loved playing in it. She wondered if any children they had would like playing with his hair too. She giggled at the thought of a daughter braiding her father’s hair as he busied himself with finances or laws. Or a son working on his warrior’s tail aspiring to have it grow as long as his father’s. The thoughts warmed her as she felt him drift off onto her knowing how much being bloodbent saps his energy. She chuckled as she continued to play in his hair blissfully dreaming about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Firewater is a slang word for alcohol for those wondering what made me name this sin this. And I thought of course, fire water and then fire and water. Haha I'm so clever. (Yeah, I'm going to reevaluate my life choices don't worry.)


End file.
